Unnamed humanoids
See also: Named humanoids, Unnamed people. Unnamed Aliens Aliens with blue skin and facial bone plates A bald alien with blue skin and facial bone plates was amongst the residents of Deep Space 9 at the beginning of its Bajoran administration. When the station was under attack by the Cardassians, one member of this race was running across the promenade with dozens of other residents in order to find save shelter. (DS9: "Emissary") Aliens with large, triangular head A race of tall, bald aliens with roughly triangular heads and pointed ears. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar, sometimes wearing huge, elaborate hats. Three aliens of this race were enjoying a few drinks at Deep Space 9's replimat at the beginning of the year 2370. (DS9: "Cardassians") One member of this species was present when Odo regaind his shape-shifting abilities in 2373 and gazed at the Tarkalean hawk that Odo had turned into. (DS9: "The Begotten") : These aliens were seen on Deep Space 9 beginning with the second season and remained on the station till the final season. In their first two appearances, they were seen wearing huge hats, after (DS9: "Sanctuary") those hats were never seen again.'' Appearances * DS9: ** "Cardassians" ** "Sanctuary" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Tribunal" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "The Begotten" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Who Mourns for Morn?" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Penumbra" Aliens with long faces A race of Aliens with long faces and deep-set eyes. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar. In 2370 one members of this species was standing in Quark's Bar drinking and talking to a female Starfleet officer who was attentively listening to his story. (DS9: "Armageddon Game") In 2372 another member of this race as present when Akorem Laan gave a speech on Deep Space 9s promenade. (DS9: "Accession") Members of this species would also from time to time have lunch in the replimat. (DS9: "The Ascent") :This alien species with a very elaborate head-make-up was only seen in the 2nd to 6th seasons of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Appearances * DS9: ** "Armageddon Game" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Homefront" ** "Crossfire" ** "Bar Association" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "Accession" ** "For the Cause" ** "Body Parts" ** "The Ascent" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Behind the Lines" Alien with pig-like nose An alien with a huge skull, deep set eyes and a large pig-like nose was a resident of Deep Space 9 at the beginning of its Bajoran administration. This alien took part in a Ferengi game in Quark's Bar and played against a Bajoran officer. (DS9: "A Man Alone") Beaked Aliens .]] .]] .]]A race of Aliens with mottled green skin, a beak instead of a mouth and green, white or dark, multicoloured hair Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar. One member of this species was a bidder at Vash's auction, hosted by Quark in his bar in 2369. (DS9: "Q-Less") Another member of this species was present at the Dabo table when Lwaxana Troi's brooche was stolen by a Dopterian thief. (DS9: "The Forsaken") :This alien species was only seen in the first 3 seasons of DS9. Over that time, the make-up was modified slightly. The alien seen in DS9: "Q-Less" had white hair and a light green, mottled make-up. The one seen in DS9: "The Forsaken" had green hair and his faces was nearly completely green. Beginning with DS9: "The Siege", members of this species always had dark mulicoloured hair and a dark green compexion. Appearances * DS9: ** "Q-Less" ** "The Forsaken" ** "The Siege" ** "Melora" ** "Sanctuary" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Meridian" ** "Life Support" ** "Visionary" Behemoth Alien This humanoid species was noticeably taller and stronger than most. One of them was incarcerated at Rura Penthe in 2293 and was an acqaintance of Martia. When Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy first arrived at the prison, the Behemoth alien, picked up the Captain, demanding both his allegiance to the Brotherhood of Aliens and his coat. Kirk was unable to understand his as his universal translator had been confiscated. The behemoth later backed off at Martia's insistence. ''(Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :The Behemoth alien was played by John Bloom. Blue-Skinned Alien A blue-skinned alien with long, pointed ears (much longer than Vulcans or Romulans), one of them was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Buck-"toothed" Aliens A race of bald Aliens with large, pointed ears and a vertically bifurcated, long mouth. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar. One alien of this race was enjoying a drink at the Bonestell Recreation Facility when Ensign Jean Luc Picard was spending some time there after his graduation in 2327. (TNG: "Tapestry") Another member of this species was often seen on the promenade of Deep Space 9, like in 2369 when he was watching the going-ons on the busy promenade from the second level. (DS9: "Duet") When Keiko O'Brien together with her daughter Molly returned to Deep Space 9 after a lenghty stay on Bajor, a member of this race was travelling on the same transport. (DS9: "Accession") Amongst the many trophies aboard a Hirogen hunter ship the USS Voyager encountered in 2374 was the skull of a member of this species. (VOY: "Prey") :It is unknown, how this species made it to the Delta Quadrant. The complete head-make.-up of this alien apparently made it suitable to re-use as a Hirogen trophy-skull. :Michael Westmore referred to this alien species as "buck-"toothed" aliens" in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion (in the ("Tapestry") entry). That is why this name is adopted here. Members of this race only appeared in the 2nd to 4th seasons of DS9. Appearances * TNG: ** "Tapestry * DS9: ** "Duet" ** "The Siege" ** "Rules of Acquisition" ** "Second Sight" ** "The Maquis, Part II" ** "The Wire" ** "The Collaborator" ** "The Search, Part II" ** "Meridian" ** "Destiny" ** "The Sword of Kahless" ** "Bar Association" ** "Accession" * VOY: ** "Prey" Bug-Eyed Alien A greyish-green-skinned alien with protruding, bug-like eyes, one of them was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Crewman Dax's Species Dax's species had some enhanced facial features, though their most distinguishing characteristic was their large, unusually shaped feet, making it impossible for them to wear the same footwear as most humanoinds. This species apparently does not have footwear of its own either, making their feet that much most noticeable. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :Not to be confused with the Trills, which were the species of the Dax symbiont's hosts. :Given that Chekov was initially unaware of Dax's unusually-shaped feet, his people are presumably not common within the Federation and therefore likely not members. Green-skinned alien criminal A green-skinned alien with long gray hair and a column of ridges running down the middle of his face was the leader of a band of alien criminals who were associated with Thy'lek Shran sometime in the late 2150s. Their association would come to an end when the alien and his comrades wrongfully blamed Shran for stealing a Teneebian amethyst, forcing the Andorian to fake his own death in order to escape. In 2161, the alien leader kidnapped Shran's daughter, Talla, and threatened to kill the girl if Shran did not return the amethyst. Shran enlisted the assistance of Captain Jonathan Archer and his crew to outsmart the alien criminals and rescue Talla, who was being held on planet Rigel X. Shran's plan was successful, but the leader and his band were later able to board the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]], threatening Archer and his crew if Shran and his daughter were not returned to them. However, before they could harm Shran, Talla, or any of the Enterprise crew, all of the aliens were killed in a plasma explosion created by Commander Trip Tucker, sacrificing his own life to save his captain. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :The lead alien criminal was played by Jonathan Schmock. Many believe that the alien leader and his party actually were Teneebians, although this was not established on-screen. Green-skinned waiter A bald alien with mottled green skin and a vertical line of small ridges, running across his forehead and chest was working as a waiter at a beach that Deanna Troi and Reginald Barclay both visited in the year 2377. He handed Barclay a tray of two chocolate passion punches that he had ordered. (VOY: "Inside Man") :'' The waiter was called "Cabana boy" in the script and played by actor Chase Penny. Hairless pink alien A race of hairless, pink-skinned aliens with large, horizontal nostrils. At least one member of this race was living on Deep Space 9 as she was often seen walking, in a quick pace, across the Promenade. (DS9: "Starship Down") By 2372 members of this species had also travelled to Earth, one female member of this species walked along the streets of San Francisco and came very close to Harry Kim's former apartment. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") At least one alien of this species had made it to the Delta Quadrant and lived on the space station close to the Nekrit Expanse. This resident was present on the station when the crew of the USS Voyager was there and later helped the Voth scientist Forra Gegen create an image of the outer appearance of humans. (VOY: "Distant Origin") :'' It is unknown, how these aliens made it all the way to the Delta Quadrant, apparently the make-up was re-used here. On DS9, these aliens were only seen in the 4th season.'' Appearances * DS9: ** "Starship Down" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Rules of Engagement" * VOY: ** "Non Sequitur" ** "Distant Origin" Horned Alien This humanoid species had blue, scaly skin and horns of varying size protruding all over their heards. One of these aliens was imprisoned by the Klingons at Rura Penthe in 2293 and got into a fight with Captain James Kirk. When Kirk was able to incapacitate the alien with a kick to both knees, Martia pointed out "not everyone keeps their genitals in the same place." (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :The horned alien, listed in the film's credits as "the Brute" was played by regular Trek stunt player Tom Morga. His scene was cut from the version aired for TV. "Kago-Darr's Species" 's species]] 'Kago-Darr's species''' has a larger then average head, with mainly white hair, and some red and blue marking along the top. A ridge goes down the center bald-spot of their head, and their is a ridge-face on the sides of their eyes. In early 2152, a member of this species was found in an Automated repair station, basically dead; the computer had been using his brain to run it's systems. He'd been there for several years. (ENT: "Dead Stop") Later, while searching for Menos in a bar in the Pernaia system, T'Pol encountered a member of his species at a table, and later behind her when she arrested Menos. (ENT: "The Seventh") In early 2153, Kago-Darr, a bounty hunter that competed with Skalaar, tried to take Captain Jonathan Archer from him to hand to the Klingons. But they out maneuvered him, and disabled his vessel. Later while repairing it, Enterprise contacted him for information on Skalaar's whereabouts, but all he knew was that he was probably half way to the Klingon border by then. (ENT: "Bounty") Multi-eyed Alien A painting with a member of this species with many small black eyes underneath two large yes hung in Dr. Leonard McCoy's sickbay aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) for some time. (TOS: "That Which Survives") One-eyed Alien An alien with just one eye, a large cranium and a wide jaw was among the residents of Deep Space 9 shortly after the Cardassians withdrew from the station. This alien was dressed completely in blue and wore a hood. (DS9: "Emissary") Purple Federation members This race with purple skin, ranging from a light purple to a much more bluer shade are prominent members of the Federation, having joined sometime prior to 2268. An Ambassador from this race attended the Babel Conference in 2268, when Coridan was admitted into the Federation. She was seen with one particular crewman escort several times at the reception. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") Three members of this race were present at the Khitomer Conference in 2293, when the Federation President was almost assassinated. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :Although the Special edition DVD suggests these are "Andorians" who forgot their antennae or white hair, background sources say they were intended to be the same purple aliens from "Journey to Babel", granted they are several shades darker. Scaly Aliens A race of Aliens with pink, reptilian skin and clawed hands. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's Promenade or in Quark's Bar. In 2373, two members of this race were customers of Quark's Bar. Arissa alerted Quark that the two aliens were actually cheating at the Dabo table. One member of this race was standing on the upper level of the bar and pointing a ring with a hidden graviton emitter at the Dabo table where his accomplice was winning one game after another. (DS9: "A Simple Investigation") A member of this race was also present on the promenade when Odo finally admitted his love to Kira Nerys and the two kissed on the promenade. (DS9: "His Way"). This species had contact with the Borg, at least one member of this race was assimilated by the Collective, as an image of this individual appeared during Seven of Nine's guilt-induced hallucinations. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Appearances * DS9: ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "In the Pale Moonlight" ** "His Way" ** "Profit and Lace" ** "Time's Orphan" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "The Dogs of War" * VOY: ** "Infinite Regress" Yellow Dabo girl's race A race of bald, yellow-skinned aliens with large eye-sockets and large, slitted nostrils. They have an enlarged skull, not unlike the Voth's. The side of their skull is striped pink and they sometimes decorate the back of their head with small jewels. One female member of this race was one of Omag's two "acquaintances" on Qualor II. Both watched him, while he had a large dinner in the bar on the planet. (TNG: "Unification, Part II") Another female of this race was often seen in Quark's Bar as she worked as a Dabo girl there. She usually wore outfits that exposed the bottom of her breasts. (DS9: "Emissary") She was one of the many people watching the racquetball match between Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien in 2370. (DS9: "Rivals") Together with the whole staff of Quark's Bar she went on strike in late 2372. DS9: ("Bar Association") Later that year, when Bashir was playing darts with Morn, two Dabo girls were watching the two men, one of them was the yellow-skinned Dabo girl and both of them were arm in arm with Morn after the game. (DS9: "Accession") :After the fourth season of DS9 she was never seen again. Appearances * TNG: ** "Unification, Part II" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "A Man Alone" ** "Q-Less" ** "Dax" ** "The Storyteller" ** "Progress" ** "The Homecoming" ** "Cardassians" ** "Rivals" ** "Profit and Loss" ** "Bar Association" ** "Accession" Unnamed humanoids